Hermit
Hermit is a human who hide himself from the world and lock himself in his safe house. He was once call the wonderful musician. Hermit live most of his entire life in his mansion call WhisperWind Manor. People call him the Hermit of the Hearth Appearance Hermit appear to be a old man wearing his hood all the time. He dislike people to see his face as he has face like rat and also a rat tail. He always carry a cane to support his walking disability due to his age of 200 ++ years old. Hermit always in grumpy mood Background Hermit has six sibling with two wonderful parents. He learn how to play music instrument from his father. On one tragedy night, everything change, he witness his father went mad and commit the taboo to his own family one by one. Hermit unable to escape the fate, he also become one of the victim. He get turn into a hybrid rat man. Luckily he flee in time, he hide himself in his safe house he create. He searching a way to save his family and stop his father. Story After hermit flee, he went around the world. He was lost but the only thing he bring with him is the Violin that his father teach him how to play. He play music around the world. Many being has been touch by his music and willing to follow him. With his music, he soon become successful and he bought a land and build a mansion call whisper wind. Ever since the house is built, he never left the house. The house is heavily protect by different spirit. The Mansion is surround by fence made out of rock salt and silver. The front gate is guard by two Stone Lion. The front yard and back yard is full of devil shoe string. It a type of ribbon grass that wear off evil. At front yard, there were 5 JangSeung guarding. When trespasser apppear, It will turn into general and guarding the passage to the Mansion. At the backyard, there are many gnome statue scatter around. In the kitchen, there are zhao shen from china. In living room, there are a 500 years old Domovoy in cat form resting on the sofa. There many many Anito Statue scatter around entire house which each anito contain ancestor spirit who lose their home. Going up the staircase, there are a statue of sphinx build along the staircase handle. Each step trespasser take, the sphinx will quiz them. In the attic, there are zashiki warashi living in there. At second floor, there a room with fireplace, Gabija live there. A bowl of clean water is offering to this red cloth little girl. to wash himself. In Bathroom, there live the saunatonttu. A White boy in a white pointy hat which guard the bathroom. At top of the roof, there were a spirit house build for san phra phoom. A Four face deity which can see any evil coming. They are many hob around the house which they appear at night to do house chores. They hate to be reward or thanks. They were found in laundry room. Among the hob, there another special being call Jack O Bowl who hermit give him a Bowl of cream every day. At the second floor, there a room for maid beside the master room. The maid real identity is the goddess Hestia. She is in charge of the order in the house and serve the hermit. In Master room, Hermit always sit in his old chair reading his book. Sometime, he play his violin and all being will be pleased. He stay in the house with the protection of all the house spirit hoping his father wouldn't come for him. Powers and Abilities As a human, his charisma has make many spirit willing to follow him Music '- Hermit is good at playing violin. His music earn his many trusthworthy friend. He somehow get the copy of Genesis song in his possession. He sometime play the pieces and the angel troop will patron the house. '''Martial Art '-''' 'Hermit learn some basic martial art to defend himself. '''Magic '- Hermit learn basic protection and cloaking magic. He is not proficient in spell. He learn magic mostly wish to defense curse from his father or how to lift curse. Relationships Guardian Alliance Guardian Alliance is aware of his existence but never met him. '''Hunter Hunter association unable to investigate him further as well. But they were well known due to the heavily guard sanctuary. 'Chaos Cycle' Even chaos cycle has no way of getting into the house. Universe Office Rea is fascinating of how the event take a turn. A human leading and building a strongest fortress against evil Quotes *He coming for me *I will protect all of us these time *I will not run this time, i have no where to run. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from splinter ninja turtle Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Gaudin Family